Ogłoszenie
Do jednej z tablic miast podszedł Ork ubrany w pancerz i przybił do drewna kartkę. Spojrzał raz jeszcze tylko na nią i poszedł dalej. W niedługim czasie takie same ogłoszenie zawisło w innych miastach Hordy w Kalimdorze. Plik:12copyk.png Nastała odpowiednia pora, słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Do siedziby Wodza, Garrosha Hellscreama przybyli żołnierze oraz śmiałkowie. Wódz Hordy ogłosił, że każdy kto pouchwala się z Przymierzem zostanie stracony. Także jawnie rzekł o wojnie i o tym co wszyscy wiedzą w Kamildorskiej Hordzie. Kalimdor należy się tylko nam. Śmiałkowie zostali odesłani do brygadzisty Glibbsa, który miał im przekazać dalsze informacje. Goblin nie był zadowolony, że przeszkadzano mu i marnowano jego jakże cenny czas. Ten po krótkiej rozmowie przekazał śmiałkom trzy katapulty, które miały trafić do tartaku Wojennej Pieśni, który był obecnie ich główną kwaterą w czasie ataków na elfy. Już wyjazd sprawił im problem, jedna katapulta zaliczył lekkie zderzenie z bramą. Kilak mocnych szarpnięć, zgrzytów i katapulty opuściły miasto. Błądziły lekko po Azsharze aż w końcu dotarły do mostu, który łączył ów krainę z Ashenvale. Tam też pojawił się pierwszy opór Nocnych elfów. Katapulty mimo dziwnych dźwięków pokonały wroga niemiłosiernie zabijając i rannych rozjeżdżając masywnymi kołami. Nie były to jedyne objawy oporu. Blisko tartaku jedna z katapult miała awarie, odpadło koło, zaś druga niebezpiecznie się nagrzewała. Kiedy śmiałkowie próbowali naprawić maszynę, zostali zaatakowani. Najpierw słabe siły, pewnie zwiad. Następnie drzewce wraz z strażniczkami zaatakowali i otoczyli członków Hordy. Śmiałkowie ledwo ale przetrwali. W ogniu walki niestety nie zauważyli jak drzewce niszczą dwie katapulty. Nie były już zdatne do działania. Po naprawieniu koła ruszyli dalej. Po drodze Nocne Elfy kilka krotnie jeszcze zaatakować. Satyry też nie przyglądały się z boku i również niespodziewanie ruszyły do boju. dotarli w końcu do posterunku Splintertree. Tutaj czekało ich zaskoczenie, gdyż zapomnieli gdzie dostarczyć mili katapultę. Wysłali szybko dwóch krwawych rycerzy. Pierwszy po dotarciu do obozu dowiedział się, że na pewno nie tam miała być dostarczona katapulta. Zaś elka szybko uświadomiła sobie, że przeoczyli miejsce, do którego mili dostarczyć machinę. Po powrocie i rozmowie ruszyli, krótszą drogą. Ponoć tylko demony miały stać przed nimi. Przed pierwszym mostem doznali szoku, duża armia czekała na nich. Nocne Elfy nie zdołały jednak zgromadzić doświadczonych i silnych jednostek i po długiej walce ponieśli porażkę. Część uciekła część zginęła pod naciskiem hordziej siły. Po przeprawieniu się przez most zmęczeni śmiałkowie musieli pokonać jeszcze kilka silnych demonów. Bez katapulty nie dali by rady ale za to ta uszkodziła się po raz kolejny. Nie pierwszy raz, nie drugi, nie trzeci... Który to już był raz? Po długiej i żmudnej naprawie, katapulta... Raczej to co z niej zostało powoli dojechało do celu. Karg'oth Obejrzał maszynę i niemalże nie wyszedł z siebie. Najchętniej by odrąbał łby śmiałkom ale się powstrzymał. Nie spodziewał się wsparcia w postaci wraku katapulty. Maszyna ponoć w takim stanie już była w Orgrimmarze. Wściekły dowódca odesłał śmiałków do stolicy aby przekazali informacje, że potrzeba więcej maszyn. Ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że Wódz tak po macoszemu potraktował sprawę dostarczenia wsparcia. Plik:82629056.png W stolicy z Wodzem mówili Troll i Goblin. I tym razem nie powiedzieli całej prawdy. Twierdząc, ze wykonali zadanie i mili małe problemy, z którymi sobie poradzili. Oszustwo zostało dobrze zamaskowane ale czy długo ta maska się utrzyma? Czy Wódz powiesi sobie głowy śmiałków- oszustów, w bramie wejściowej? Czas mijał a słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Ork zdenerwowany wyczekiwał. Pojawiła się tylko szamanka. Nie chcąc marnować czasu poszli do sali głównej. Tam Ork omówił sprawę. Była rzecz jasne "prosta". odzyskać bojowe wilki, które Nocne Elfy uprowadziły. Opuścili budynek i poczekali jeszcze. -Gdzie to wsparcie- Grzmiał Karg'oth. Nie chcąc marnować czasu wyruszył wraz z szamanka na zwiady. Zatrzymali się w miejscu połączenia się głównej drogi i tej z tartaków. Byłby na ziemi jeszcze ślady, nie świeże ale były. Ork nie znał się na tropieniu ale umiał odróżnić ślady. Tak zawędrowali w głąb terenów Nocnych Elfów. Tutaj po tropach można było wywnioskować, ze tutaj gdzieś powinny być dwa wilki. niestety oprócz śladów wilków widać było odciski stóp oraz dziwne duże łapy... Idąc tropem za wzniesieniem ujrzeli duża grupę jaszczurów, sług zielonego pomiotu. Ukryli się w wysokiej trawi, ale nie mogli tutaj zostać, powoli przemieścili się do dużych krzaków przy drzewie. Z tamtego miejsca dostrzegli grupę strażniczek, nie wiadomo jak uzbrojonych, które... pertraktowały z tymi jaszczurami? nie wiadomo, jedynie było widać, że prowadzą dialog jakiś. W tym czasie dołączył orczy wojownik, który był na zwiadach. Szybko została mu przedstawiona sytuacja. Siły były wyrównane, przynajmniej z takiej odległości. Skradli się do elfek od strony ich obozu. Na pewno nie mogły spodziewać się ataku takiego. W kocu było niebezpieczeństwo przybycie innych strażniczego i zamknięciu Orków w pułapce. Między czasie jaszczury się od elfek oddaliły. To był ten moment. Z okrzykiem bojowym ruszyli na zaskoczone strażniczki. Na szczęście nie były zbytnio uzbrojone aby stawiać wielki opór. walka była zaciekła i trwała trochę czasu nim elfki padły martwe. Orczyca dosiadła wilka ale ten czując tylko jeźdźca zaczynał szalony, niczym w amoku szarżować na jaszczury. Pozostali wojownicy stali chwile w szoku, po czym dowódca nakazał wesprzeć wilka. Tak w wielkim zaskoczeniu udało się pokonać kilak jaszczurów. Wilk nie chciał słuchać poleceń. Po zasadzeniu się na jaszczury i dyskretnie pozbywając się ich pojedynczo, zmęczeni śmiałkowie zauważali strażniczki i wilka, decyzja była jednoznaczna, póki można trzeba zaatakować i odbić zwierze. Tak też było walka trwała pewien czas ale udało się zwierze odbić. odtransportowane do stajni zostały w ten czas dowódca zlokalizował kolejnego. Tak jak tropiciele przekazali. Udał się z powrotem, tam zastał spóźnialskich. Po rozmowach z nimi wybrał dwójkę i wyruszyli dalej. Odbili wilka i ruszyli tropem za dwoma innymi. Znaleźli je w obozie satyrów. Udało podsłuchać się, że szykują się do jakiegoś rytuału, wezwania czy czegoś takiego. W tym czasie goblin wrócił do obozu, po kogoś, kto zna się na demonach. Postanowiono jednak zaatakować nim ów znawca się pojawi. Niebezpiecznie było czekać aż rytuał dojdzie do końca. Okazało się jednak, że dowódcy satyrów nie da się zabić. Oddaliwszy się już wszyscy przedyskutowano sytuacje. Znawca wywnioskował, że trzeba zniszczyć kryształy, sam odprawił coś na wzór rytuału i spróbował ale kryształ jakby wchłonął pocisk, po czym cisnął go w stronę elfa. Ten na szczęście nie oberwał. Zastosowano częściowo siłowe rozwiązanie i kryształ zniszczyła swym mieczem elfka używając do tego swych mocy. Tak postąpiono z kolejnymi. Elfka straciła przytomność i została odtransportowana z powrotem. Satyry padli i nie wykazywali aby mieli powstać. Wilki zostały dostarczone. Elf zabrał satyrom jakieś zwoje i połowę duszy jednego z dowódców satyrów. W między czasie Tartaki zostały zaatakowane przez strażniczki. To mogło sugerować po co zostały uprowadzone zwierzęta i dlaczego ich obstawa nie była aż taka silna i duża. Jednak część wsparcia jaka została w obozie odpierała intensywnie ataki. Na szczęście ustały, ranni zostali opatrzeni wewnątrz warowni. Omówiono ostanie sprawy i część oddziałów została oddelegowana. Karg'oth został mocno ranny i po doprowadzeniu spraw do końca przekazał Kamiennej Wywernie dalsze działania na tych ziemiach. Sam jednak do czasu powrotu do pełni sił będzie jedynie koordynował niektóre działania. Informacje Dwie części eventu, który zaczął się 14.09.2012 Organizator: Dirke Kategoria:Eventy